


more than love

by dreamyosmanthus



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, eiichi is soft, shameless post-sex fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyosmanthus/pseuds/dreamyosmanthus
Summary: how did van and eiichi realize they were in love?
Relationships: Kiryuuin Van/Ootori Eiichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	more than love

“Tell me something.” Van managed to say after catching his breath.

Eiichi wiped the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand. “Hm?”

“When didja realize you were in love with me?”

“You first,” the taller man grinned.

“I’ve known for a while, like maybe a few years? Possibly more. Y’know you’re kinda irresistible, Eiichan. But work ‘n stuff made it hard to just spit it out and let ya know. Didn’t wanna screw up our friendship on top of it.”

Eiichi felt the blush creeping over his cheeks as he rolled onto his side, and reached over to run his fingers through Van’s hair.

Van closed his eyes, sighing contentedly before continuing. “I’ve seen you at your best an’ your worst. I see the you that no one else gets to see. Bein’ your friend made it easy to fall for ya.” He kissed Eiichi’s nose. “Your turn.”

Eiichi scooted closer, so he could see Van’s face clearly without putting on his glasses. “When did I fall for you...” He gave his partner a soft smile. “You’ve been there for me for so long, you were my only friend aside from Eiji for the longest time. I’ve trusted you with my deepest fears and secrets, and in turn you’ve given me reassurance, honesty and love.”

Van lightly trailed his fingers over Eiichi’s arm and chest, encouraging him as he spoke.

“I admit I did keep my silence, I didn’t want to have a relationship. HE★VENS was and is my priority, but you made me realize it’s okay to want things for myself.” He reached out and took Van’s hand, squeezing it gently. “I don’t know exactly when I fell in love with you, Van, but every day I fall in love with you all over again.” His voice caught in his throat, but he continued. “When I’m with you, no matter where we are, I feel like I’m home.”

Van’s eyes sparkled with happiness and tears. “Aw shit, I didn’t expect you to make me cry!” He cupped Eiichi’s face, and gave him a slow, deep kiss.

Eiichi’s heart was soaring as Van’s lips met his. It was difficult for him to just let himself be happy, there was always that sinking feeling of dread somewhere in the middle of his joy. But Van made that feeling diminish, so he could relax and let his guard down. 

Van wouldn’t let anything hurt him.


End file.
